We propose to assess biochemical markers of dyslipidemia and endothelial dysfunction, and omega-3 fatty acids in relation to risk of CVD among men and women diagnosed with type 2 diabetes in two large ongoing cohort studies, the Nurses? Health Study (NHS) and Health Professionals? Follow-up Study (HPFS). By 1998, 12,600 confirmed type 2 diabetic cases have already accumulated in the two cohorts. By the year 2002, 5,507 blood samples prospectively collected from persons with previously or newly diagnosed type 2 diabetes will be available for analyses. Using this unparalleled resource, we will specifically evaluate (1) The relationship between plasma levels of cell adhesion molecules (i.e. sICAM-1, sVCAM-1, E-selectin), diabetic dyslipidemia, and risk of CVD among diabetics; (2) the association between Lp(a) concentrations and risk of CVD among diabetics, independent of high triglycerides and low HDL; (3) the association between long-term intakes of omega-3 fatty acids and CVD risk in diabetes. The main NHS and HPFS grants will provide follow-up and documentation of CVD in addition to covariate information. Overall, the large size of these cohorts, the prospective design, the high follow-up rates, and the availability of archived blood specimens provide a unique opportunity to study the relationship between diabetic dyslipidemia and risk of CVD in an extremely cost-efficient and timely manner. In addition, these two cohorts provide an unusual opportunity to compare lipid profiles and endothelial markers of CVD between diabetic men and women. We believe that this study will provide new insight into the understanding of the atherosclerotic process in diabetes and may suggest new nutritional and pharmacological means to prevent and treat CVD complications among diabetics.